


Take My Whole Life Too

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Luke's an inexperienced little noodle, M/M, Smut, michael knows his stuff, they came back home for a visit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Both boys had a lot of explaining to do when Liz walked into their room the next morning to see the two nearly naked boys laying in bed together with clothes scattered all over the place."</p><p>Muke smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> My third work on here! It's smut yay!   
> I really really like this, it's got lilac Michael in this yes.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

/  
Skilled lips kissed down pale skin. Michael's mouth made its way down Luke's clenching stomach, leaving small wet patches in its wake. Luke threw his head back into the blue and green sheets on his bed. He bit down into his discarded shirt to try and keep his moans in. It was half past midnight and everyone in his house was asleep, except for him and Michael of course. Michael licked and nibbled on his hip bones, teasing the younger boy. Luke's hips thrusting up into the air on their own accord. Michael pushed them down into the bed and continued his assault on Luke's pale skin. He lowered his face down to the taller boys flushed pink cock in front of him, the color of it matching his cheeks as he looked down at Michael.

Michael licked from the base all the way to the tip. He stopped to swirl his tongue at the top the same way he knows Luke likes it, making it even harder for Luke to hold his sounds in. At an agonizingly slow pace Michael lowered his mouth down Luke's cock. Talking him in inch by inch. When his mouth reached the base, he began to bob his head up and down making Luke burry his hand in Michael's hair,and his face in a pillow to muffle the screams he so desperately wanted to release. Michael rubbed his hands along his thighs and hips as he continued his motions. Luke glanced down at the sight below him, Michael's fluffy head of lilac hair hurried in Luke's pelvic region. 

His breath quickened and low whimpers escaped his mouth when he saw Michael's cherry red lips wrapped around him in the prettiest way possible. Michael was always pretty. His lips encased it like they were made for each other. His tongue licked the tip of Luke's dick on the rise up, and flattened against the base on the fall down. Luke's stomach clenched in pleasure, his head thrown back into the mattress while his mouth opened in silent whimpers. Michael's experienced mouth up against Luke's inexperience cock worked beautifully together. Luke loved how they always knew how to take care of the other one in any case or situation. That's one thing they loved about each other. The way they flow together perfectly in any case. His thoughts were cut short as Michael picked up the pace. Luke's hip bucked up into Michael's mouth (Luke is thankful everyday that Michael doesn't have a gag reflex). Michael hums when Luke's tip hits the back of Michael's throat. A loud, whiney moan rips through Luke's mouth and rings throughout the room. He clamps his hand over his own mouth as more threaten to spill out. Michael removes his mouth, making Luke moan out a quiet plea for him to return.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke whimpers out, drawing out the O.

"You gotta be quiet babe," Michael tells him with a small lick to his tip. "Don't wanna wake anyone up now do we?"

Luke shakes his head no and places his hand on the back of Michael's head again, as a way of telling him to continue. Michael gets back too it, sucking and moving up and down quicker than before. Luke chews on his bottom lip, using all the power in him not to let lose and moan out in pleasure. Luke began feeling the clenching in his abdomen getting stronger. He felt his release speeding towards him. He tugged on Michael's hair harder as a warning. Michael hummed in response, which pushed Luke over the edge. A loud, guttural moan tore its way from Luke as he came hard down Michael's throat. Michael swallowed it all and worked luke through the entire thing. He pulled off, leaving a thick trail of saliva connected between his bottom lip and the the head of Luke's dick. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and made his way up to Luke's face. 

He smiled and placed a quick kiss to Luke's cheek. Luke's gave him a tired smile as he reached his hand into the front of Michael's pants. He grabbed Michael's leaking cock and began fast hand movements. Michael moaned softly, into Luke's neck. He placed loving kisses in the small junction as Luke worked on getting him off. The closer he got the more Michael sucked light love bites into Luke's skin. With a quick and final flick of Luke's wrist Michael was coming into Luke's fist and the front of his boxers. A slight groan was muffled by Luke's neck as a few final kisses were planted.

They pulled away from each other and leaned their foreheads together. Both their eyes were closed shut and nothing but gentle panting and steady breathing could be heard through Luke's small bedroom. Michael's eyes opened a second before Luke's did. A smile formed on both their faces as their lips molded together in such a familiar way.The boys slightly giggled as Michael climbed off of Luke and layed next to him. Luke got off of the bed and wiped off his hand on an old shirt lying around, and returned with new boxers for Michael to wear for the rest of the night. After they got all cleaned up they climbed into Luke's almost-too-small bed together. Their arms and legs tangled under the old comforter. Michael's head was rested just under Luke's chin as both boys fell asleep in the arms of one another.  
~  
Both boys had a lot of explaining to do when Liz walked into their room the next morning to see the two nearly naked boys laying in bed together with clothes scattered all over the place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it everyone! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. It makes me feel like I did something people enjoyed.  
> Thank you!!


End file.
